The present application is directed to a lift mechanism and, particularly, to a mechanism that separates a developer member from a photoconductive member.
Image forming devices, such as but not limited to printers, facsimile machines, copiers, may include a development section for forming a toner image. The development section includes a developer member that receives toner and transfers it to a photoconductive member. In many devices, the developer member is placed in contact with the photoconductive member to facilitate transfer of the toner.
During certain events, such as shipping and storage, it may be necessary for the developer member to be separated from the photoconductive member. Contact between the members during these events may result in formation of a permanent set on the developer member. The permanent set usually takes the form of a flattened shape along the length of the developer member in the region that is in contact with the photoconductive member. The severity of the set may vary due to the force exerted between the members, the developer member material, environmental conditions, and elapsed time in a static position without separation. If the developer member were to obtain a permanent set, the flat spot would cause an unacceptable level of print quality.
Current systems employ a variety of methods to separate the developer member from the photoconductive member. One system includes foam sheets that are packed between the members. Another system includes individual lift mechanisms for each developer member-photoconductor member pair.